


Безымянная

by irulenn, WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020



Series: Тексты R-NC-17 [2]
Category: Ocean Liners - Fandom
Genre: Gen, RPF, WTF Battle 2020, WTF Ocean Liners 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irulenn/pseuds/irulenn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020/pseuds/WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020
Series: Тексты R-NC-17 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656751
Kudos: 1





	Безымянная

Люди не убивают своих.

Взрослые не калечат детей.

Джентльмены не бьют дам. Тем более, не бьют веслами по рукам женщин, пытающихся в поисках единственно возможного спасения забраться в шлюпки.  
Офицеры не стреляют в беззащитных пассажиров, ищущих выходы, заполонивших подходы к шлюпкам.

Женщина, лежавшая без движения на палубе «Кромантишира» не помнила, как её зовут, даже не понимала, жива ли? Её выловили из воды, и она едва могла шевелиться. Раньше у нее было имя, были люди, которые её любили, было счастье, где-то там, за морем. Было — чуть больше часа назад.

А потом из тумана на палубы «Ла Бургони» пришел Ад.

Люди вокруг в мгновение ока стали животными: безымянная видела, как, не помня себя в паническом страхе, бывшие люди прорезали себе путь к спасению, кромсая на части, безжалостно оставляя за собой умирать тех, кто был слабее.

Она видела отброшенных, искалеченных женщин, не чающих спасения, остекленевшие, вывалившиеся глаза бело-синих детей с растоптанными черепами, мусором сваленных подле так и не спущенных шлюпок левого борта, в которых выли от ужаса их матери.

Она видела, как переворачивали шлюпки с кричащими людьми — прямо в волны. Как обрезали тали и топили шлюпки. Как в сплошном тумане пропадали и стихали голоса — один за другим...

Ни один из почти ста детей не будет спасен. Она останется единственной спасшейся женщиной из двухсот.


End file.
